A boy with a crystal heart
by The Cursed Kid
Summary: This is a AU fic. Young Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda, the ice prince. What will happen? Lenalee was bad in this fic. Lenalee lovers, please stop and don't killed me if you read. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own DGM

**A boy with a crystal heart**

Chapter 1. A new boy

"Kanda, this is Allen Walker," Lenalee push a little kid towards the samurai. "Che," Kanda took a look at the small kid. White hair, silver eyes, and a strange red mark on his left eye. "My...my name is…is Allen Walker, nice to meet you." The little boy stuttered. "Moyashi. That's what I will call you" Kanda reply coldly.

Kanda dragged Allen along the corridor and flung him into a room. "This is your room. Remember the place. Don't come to me when you can't find your room. I will definitely kill you. Without mercy." Allen nodded and look around the room. "Ermm…Kan……" Allen stopped fearfully when a sword put in front of him. "Don't call me. I. Hate. You. "Kanda snapped and left the room, leaving small Allen trembling in fear.

"!" Kanda groaned. That usagi again. A boy will spiky red hair appears in front the samurai. "I heard that you are going to take care of a cute boy, let me have a look." Kanda shot him a death glare before pointing at the room he just left a few minutes ago. Lavi grinned and go to the door.

"Hmm…let's see…Ah!" Lavi aimed at a spot and kicked the door hard. Crash! The door flung open, ok, the door was kicked down. "Where are youuuuuuuuu?" Lavi looked around. Finally, he found a white spot under the table, shivering. "Ah! Found you!" Lavi go near the table. The white spot scrambled out, trying to hide under the bed.

"Come on. I won't eat you." Lavi, who feel very hurt, dragged him out. "Whatcha name?" "Allen Walker." The white spot, (ok, Allen) reply quietly, hanging his head, covering his face.

Lavi just want to make the little boy show his face when Kanda stormed in. "Oi, moyashi. That's your food for today." Kanda tossed a piece of hard bread in front of Allen, who grabbed the bread and gobbled it up. "Save some for tonight. I won't give you anything to eat until tomorrow." Kanda throw down the words before leaving, leaving trail of curse (kind of "Why I have to take care of him!")

Allen stops as soon as he hears what Kanda said. Lavi look at him curiously. Then, Allen stowed the rest of the bread in his pocket. "I am Lavi Bookman. Lavi for short." Lavi popped in front of Allen. Allen looked at him. And after a while, he let out a scream.

Then, he take the bread from his pocket, left it on the floor and hid under the table, trembling while mumbling something like "don't kill me" and "that's all I got". Lavi sighed before drag the boy out. "My name is Lavi." Allen looked at him for a moment, that he whisper:"Lavi." "Yup, that was me!" Allen smiled and said again and again.

" Lavi! Lavi!" "Yup! Yup! "Lavi was very happy. How can Yu take care of a kid so cute while trying to hide "it" from him, the super usagi on the world. (Urrgggggggg!! Kanda went mad) "Allen-kun. Are you alright? I think Kanda had brought you some food……" Lenalee came into Allen's room with a small girl.

"Allen, this is Miranda. I am Lenalee, her guardian." Lenalee push Miranda forward. "Hai…Alle…Wahhhhh!" Miranda tripped and landed into a crash. "Ah! I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry….."Miranda spoke like a machine gun while bowing several times to Allen. "Ermm…it's ok," said a shocked Allen while Lavi laughing madly and was then killed by Lenalee.

"Allen-kun, would you like to pick strawberries with us tomorrow? I think Kanda will came and help Reever also. I am bringing Miranda with me and Lavi will be bringing Marie too," Lenalee said before she and Miranda left Allen's room. "Bye! Little moyashi! See ya tomorrow." Lavi left in Allen's protest of "I am not a moyashi!!" Finally Allen was left alone in the room. Allen sighed while laid on the bed. "Strawberries? Red as blood and sweet as honey. The finest poisons in the world."

When the sun was completely set and the room was dim, Allen sat on the floor. His hair become longer and longer until it reaches the floor. Moonlight shone into Allen's room, his silver hair shine like the Milky Way in the galaxy. "Please don't find out…the secret…Mana…"

Then the room went completely dark. Only whisper of Allen can be heard. "The cursed child…"

So this is the first chapter in this fic. I will upload as fast as I can. TQ.

Pls Read & Review. I love that. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own DGM

Chapter 2. Dance on pieces of broken glass 

The next day… 7:30a.m

"Oi! Wake up, Moyashi!" Allen was shaken roughly. He opened his eyes and yawned. "Yes?" "Come and help Reever or else you will get nothing to eat for today." Kanda snapped and left the room while rubbing his hands with a piece of cloth as if Allen was a kind of contagious virus.

Within five minutes, Allen was dressed and followed Kanda to Reever's strawberry farm. Lenalee and Lavi were already there for ages. "! You are late!!" Lavi pouted as he flung himself at Kanda. (Kanda dodged him deftly)

"You are so cold…" Lavi pick himself up from the floor while crying loudly in fake tears. "Che! Don't touch me!" Kanda snapped as usual. Reever was there just in time, before the two of them begin to fight. (They were calling each other names already)

"Yes, put here. Allen-kun, take the box with you…Lavi!! Stop eating the strawberries!! Kanda! Don't chop off the trees!! Lenalee! Stop staring and help Miranda…"they had started picking the strawberries for two hour. Well, Lavi was eating the strawberries for two hours before Reever found out……

Allen stole a look at the samurai; he was busy cutting down branches, or, rather, chopping down the trees. Allen gulped and looked at the strawberries, he was hungry. Maybe it's ok just to eat one strawberry. Allen was about to put a strawberry into his mouth when he reserved a hard slap from Kanda.

"I don't remember I have given you permission to eat the strawberries. Nor Reever." Kanda looked at him coldly. "But…but… I am hungry." "Thief." Allen hung his head and begin to collect the strawberries he dropped on the floor.

"What was the sound just now? Allen-kun, why your cheeks swollen?" Reever shocked when he saw Allen face. "He tried to eat the strawberries." Kanda reply coldly. "Kanda, don't be hard. He is just a kid. Allen-kun, feel free to eat the strawberries. But don't eat like the stupid rabbit over there.

(Lavi of course.) You will get stomach ache." Reever said to Allen. Allen look at the strawberries, not wanting to eat them after received a slap from Kanda.

Crash! A huge sound that made all of them jump. Miranda had just accidentally broke a piece of window frame. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry….." Miranda was crying, Reever hurried over to comfort her, so did Lenalee and Lavi.

Allen looked at them. Miranda was forgiven and comforted even when she broke the window, but why Kanda slap him just for eating a strawberry? Allen felt as if his heart was frozen. No pain, no pleasure, and when he dies, no proof that he had lived. Then, something shining caught his attention. The broken glass.

Everyone was busy comforting Miranda (not including Kanda), until Lavi shout. "Moyashi-Chan!" "Allen-kun!!" "Allen!!" others turned and clasped their hand on their mouth in horror. Allen was clutching a piece of glass tightly in right hand. Blood dripping down and into the soil. "The proof of my living, is the blood from the forbidden child, who destroy things he touches and left the markings forever." Allen move closer to Miranda. He touched her face gently, Miranda was stunned by Allen movement.

"You are the child that the god had forgotten. But yet, you have good family. Why I have to suffer?! I am the forbidden child, guilty because of being born !" Allen's eyes become red, his hand tighten at Miranda's throat. Lenalee attempted to rush forward, but Lavi stopped her. He pointed at a corner where Kanda had drew his sword and went near Allen. Allen noticed him and smiled bitterly at him.

"Flesh and blood of this girl, I give to The Great Lord Ashura, Bones and hairs of this girl will I give to The King of Demons Che You. Finally, my body will I give to The Guardian of Hell FireTouda. Fulfill my wish now! Burn the entire world into ashes! Let the fire of hell bring the world in to the final end!" Kanda brought his sword out and slashed through Allen's body. "Kanda!!" "Kanda-kun!" "Yuu-chan!! No!" Allen fell onto the floor, his hand slipped from Miranda's throat. Miranda ran stumbling towards Lenalee all the while crying hysterically.

Allen lay in a pool of blood, coughing up blood as Lavi ran to his side. "Yuu! How could you do such a thing! Allen is going to die!!" "He could die for all I care. Idiot." Kanda turned and walked away without looking at Allen. "Yuu!!" Lavi was shouting at Kanda's back when a bloody hand touches his hand. "Lavi, do you think…cough…cough…a child like me…cough…can give my dirty body…… to the God? The …forbidden…child…" Allen was crying, coughing blood as he ask Lavi. "Allen……"

Allen tried to smile at him. God had been good to him, a friend who defended him from the bad one. A trip to the strawberries farm. A warm bed even for one night. Reever's kind word. "Help me to……say sorry to Miranda-san……she must be hurt by my actions. Lenalee…cough…Lenalee also must be disappointed to me… Lavi, give Kanda this." Allen put a strawberry in Lavi's palm. "Reever-san give me this……a strawberry with love…cough cough…"

Lavi remain silent for a second. Allen was hurt and was getting weaker and weaker, yet he still think of others. Allen rise his hand. "Lavi…the sky was beautiful……like Kanda's hair…" And suddenly Allen's hand fell. "Allen!" Lavi look down quickly. Allen reached for Lavi's face "Just want to say goodbye, Lavi……La……" At the moment Allen touched Lavi's face, he smiled and closed his eyes, his hand sliding down slowly.

"Reever!! Reever!! Call an ambulance!!! Quick! Lenalee!! Please help me to take care Marie!!" Lavi lifted Allen's limp body and put him into his car. "I will definitely save you, Allen." He thought anxiously as he sped towards the hospital. (Forget about Reever's ambulance.) After five hours of surgery, Allen was pulled back from death.

**Author note: Lord Ashura is a god of battle; Che You is king of demon in Chinese legend. Touda is Guardian of Hell Fire in Japan legenda. I think.**

**Pls Read & Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own DGM……(Arggggggggggh!!)

Chapter 3. Nightmare without ending 

Kanda was in the mediating room, trying to mediate as hard as he could. But he couldn't help thinking of the cursed boy. Just then, the phone rang. Kanda picked the phone up. It was the stupid usagi. He snapped impatiently, "If you just call me for nothing but nonsense, I will definitely kill you and cooked you into rabbit stew!!" "Yuu-chan, I just want to inform you that little moyashi was saved. And if you don't mind, I will like to take care of him. Since you hate him, why won't you give him to me instead of torturing him?" Lavi asked calmly. Kanda was shocked of Lavi behavior. The joker usagi can be serious.

"No! I won't give moyashi to you." Kanda bellowed like an angry bull and slammed the phone furiously back to the receiver. (The phone said:"Ouch!") Lavi rubbed his ringing ear before putting back his phone and left the hospital. Allen was still in the hospital, still unconscious but Yuu didn't even care. But, when Lavi left Allen's room, he didn't noticed that a trail of silver tears had slipped down Allen's face, shining in the dark.

Lavi banged at Kanda's door furiously. "Yuu! Open up!! Yuu!!" After a while, the door slide open and a very angry Kanda spoke with his voice of Hell, "What do you want, _Usagi_?! Came banging at my door without any reasons. Do you really want to became a pot of rabbit stew?!!" Lavi didn't care whether he become a pot of rabbit stew or a pot of human soup, he flung himself onto the unprepared samurai. He punched the samurai on his face with all his might. After a few punches, Kanda kicked Lavi off . "What is your last word?" Kanda drew out his sword and pointed at Lavi.

"Allen gave me the strawberry to me before he lost his conscious! It was so precious to him, it was given by Reever. Yet he asked me to give it to you!! How could you be such a heartless bastard towards him?!" Lavi threw the strawberry towards Kanda. "Of course I am human!! You know nothing about me!! He will hurt himself if he was too near to me." Kanda screamed at Lavi like a hurt animal. Then, he turned and shut himself in his room. His hand clenched the strawberry firmly but at the same time gently.

How long have it been, since he had masked himself. But that little boy had came near him without knowing anything. He had been so very lonely but forbidden to stretch out his hand and call for company. The strawberry and the hard punches he received from Allen and Lavi were as precious as gold(quite mad). They know nothing about him, but tried to get themselves involved. But, he seems to be waiting them to approached him.

Maybe, maybe, it's time to tell them the truth. Before they get hurt, or worst, lost their lives. Kanda sighed and left his room, and was stunned. Because his living room was decorated with flowers and ribbons. "THAT STUPID USAGI!!!!!!" Mt. Kanda had exploded minutes ago, while Lavi hid behind the house, trying to stop himself from laughing to death.

Allen opened his eyes slowly, everything he could see was white. He know at once, that he was in the hospital. "Moyashi~chan~~~~~" Lavi crooned using such a voice that make all his hair stood at end. "Lavi, I had a dream. I dreamt that I was left alone in a long tunnel. It was so dark and I was so afraid. Then, I heard someone calling my name, a voice I knew so well. It was Kanda's voice." Allen smiled bitterly. "I hope that I could stay in that dream. Kanda seems to be so gentle." "Oi, moyashi. Haven't you die yet." The ice prince, Yuu Kanda's voice appear at the doorway.

"I am so sorry that I was still alive, Kanda." Allen said gently. Kanda felt a sharp pang when he hear what Allen said. He admit (quietly), that he care for this little moyashi, and was jealous that Allen smiled at Lavi. Allen felt that someone had stabbed his heart with a knife when Kanda said those harsh words to him. Why I was forced to live on when I want to died? Allen thought bitterly.

"Allen, you can leave the hospital tomorrow. I will come and fetch you. Ok?" Lavi asked Allen. He smiled and nodded his head. "Allen, we come to visit you. Are you getting better?" just then, Lenalee and Miranda walk into his room. "Lenalee-san! Miranda-san!" Allen called out in surprise, he thought that they would not forgive him after the incident. "Allen-kun, are you ok?" Miranda asked fearfully. Allen saw fear in Miranda's eyes. But he still smiled and nodded. That make he felt hurt. Yes, he had hurt her and it was normal for her to afraid, or even hate him.

Kanda shot a Death Glare at Allen and said coldly, "Don't do this anymore, you are wasting my money." Allen hung his head and nodded. Then, the samurai left without saying anything more. Lavi and the others left his room soon after Kanda left.

Allen went for a walk. But he stopped when he heard someone talking in a room. Lavi, Lenalee and Miranda was in the room, talking loudly. "He had hurt Miranda. I don't think that I can forgive him." Lenalee said. "I am afraid of him, Lavi-kun." It was Miranda talking. "But Allen had regret for his doings." Lavi tried to argued. "I don't think that I can stand Allen's behavior for long. I will asked him to leave Kanda's house before he gets mad and burn down the house." Lenalee said in a tone that Lavi know there was no way to argued. "But we must find someone to take care of him!"

"Lavi, that's impossible. He is the cursed child. The forbidden one. No one will wiling to take care of him. Kanda was forced and he shows his disgust." Lenalee somehow become cruel and cold. She hated Allen for hurting Miranda and getting Kanda into trouble for taking care of him. She will make Allen leave their place after he had fully recover.

"Lavi, do as I told. Allen will be kicked out as soon as he recover. " "But Lenalee….." Lavi stopped when the door slide open and he saw Allen standing in front of the door, looking miserable, pale and helpless. "Allen…" Allen took one long look at Lavi, Miranda and Lenalee before he turn on his heel and run off. "Allen!!" Lavi shouted and chased after Allen. But Allen was nowhere to be seen.

Allen was hiding in the toilet, crying. Lenalee hate him, everyone hate him just because he was the forbidden child. I will packed and leave this place. Allen decide. He sneak back his room and packed his clothes into a bag and leave silently. "Allen!!" Lavi was behind him, panting. Without thinking, Allen run as fast as he could while Lavi was chasing behind him. They raced up to the roof. And when Lavi reached there， Allen standing by the side of the roof. "Allen, come down. There was dangerous." Allen looked at him blankly. "I am tried, I am going to sleep, please don't wake me up." And before Lavi can do any thing, Allen jumped off the roof. "Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lavi screamed and raced to save him. He did caught Allen wrist, but Allen looked up and said something, then he struggle off. All Lavi can do was looking at Allen landed down and everything become red. His memories kept repeating Allen's last word before he fell.

"Goodnight."

"NNNOOOOOOOO!"

**Same here. Pls Read & Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Crystal Tears and Heart in his body

Once again, the doctors managed to pull Allen back from death, but Allen remained in a coma even the doctor said he should wake up after a few weeks. Lavi had a fight with Lenalee during the surgery. Allen's doctor said that if Allen can't wake up within three months, the chance that he would wake up will probably be only 10%.

Lavi, who was extremely regretful that he hadn't defended Allen better, take care of Allen every day. One day, when he was hurrying back to Allen's room after lunch, a young doctor stopped him. "Are you a friend of Allen Walker?" Lavi nodded, wondering who the man is. "My name is Komui Lee, Allen Walker's doctor five years ago." "What!!" "Allen didn't tell you. That silly boy. This is a long story, I will tell you after I finished my work. You can wait at Allen-kun's room."

Lavi waited until ten o'clock at night. Finally Komui come to Allen's room. And Lavi was made known of Allen's past.

Allen Walker was a forbidden child. His father was a young businessman; his mother was his sister. They laid together and beget child. His father abandoned them when Allen was one year old. His mother attempted to killed him when he was young because of his face. Allen looked exactly alike his father except for his eyes and hair color, the cursed one, the punishment of God. However, Allen managed to escape from his mother and had been adopted by several families. But every time they know the truth, they abandoned him, left him alone crying and screaming in the dark. Five years ago, he was sent into the hospital because of a strange disease and Komui Lee found out that he was a boy with crystal heart, easily breakable, because of being alone and abandoned for far too long. And Allen left the hospital five years ago and hadn't come back again until now. Allen had went to Komui's quarters and told him that he found someone who treated him very well. Next thing Komui knew, the boy had jumped from the roof.

"When Allen Walker told me that someone was protecting him, his eyes shone brightly like stars. But you people are the same as others. If Allen–kun didn't wake up, please just let him be. Why force people to wake up when you abandon them?" Kamui asked Lavi before leaving, leaving Lavi alone with Allen in the darkened room.

Lavi looked at Allen but he was still unconscious. "Allen, wake up. I will not leave you, so wake up, ok?" Lavi was crying by the side of the bed. "I know you will hear me, don't you? Allen?" Just then, the door crashed down and a very angry Kanda walked in. "Kan...Kanda?" Lavi was shocked, he never thinks that Kanda will come and visit Allen. Kanda walked straight towards Allen as if he didn't see Lavi. (Or maybe he really didn't see Lavi.)

"Moyashi, wake up. That is nothing to me. I won't kick you out. You are the only one I care for." Kanda planted a gentle kiss on Allen's forehead. Lavi was shocked by the samurai. Never had he thought that Kanda could have spoken such soft words. Kanda left after he gave Allen's silver hair a soft rub.

It was clear that the samurai was not as heartless as everyone thinks. Kanda had come and visited Allen in the night. Maybe, he should return home and gets some rest before continue taking care of little moyashi. Lavi thought before leaving Allen's room and missed Allen's tears for the second time.

After several months, moyashi had finally regained consciousness. Lavi rushed to the hospital after he received the call. Allen was the same child from before he jumped from the roof except for his memory. He had shut away his memories in the deepest place in his heart.

"Moyashi-Chan!! Finally you are awake!!" Lavi nearly burst into tears while hugging little moyashi. Allen look at him blankly and asked, "Who are you?" Lavi forced himself to smile when he hear that. "I am Lavi Bookman. A super handsome usagi." "Usagi?" Lavi nodded.

Just then, they heard someone arguing outside the room. "He is the forbidden one!!! You cannot keep him!!" "Shut up! I am his guardian!! I can not and will not abandon him!!" Next thing they knew, the door was flung open, and a very furious Lenalee walked in and pointed at Allen. She shouted : "Because of you we all will suffered. You are the cursed child!! Why can't you leave us alone!! You should died when you jumped from the roof!! I hate you!!!" Allen was stunned by Lenalee words. "I am… not suppose… to live? Then…who…am I?" He asked Lavi, but Lavi avoid his eyes. Allen looked at Lenalee again. "You are the child that even your mother want to kill you!! Cursed Child Allen!!"

Allen was shocked. He never thought that this young girl would call him as cursed child, but something in his deepest memories started to scream in agony. He clutched his head and tried to calmed down, but Lenalee's word kept repeating in his mind. "No! I am not a cursed child! I am not! I am not!!!" he covered his ears and tried to run away from the truth.

"Allen……" Lavi was trying to calm Allen down when the door slammed open and a furious samurai stormed in. Kanda stared at the little moyashi in the bed, crying and trembling. "Stupid moyashi." He sighed and walked near Allen. "Who…who are you? Don't……don't come near…me!!" Kanda ignored Allen's words and hugged him tightly. Allen's eyes widened and he started to struggle, in an attempt to ran away from Kanda. "Stop it." Kanda voice calmed the little moyashi down. He stopped struggling and looked straight into the samurai's eyes.

"Listen, moyashi. Why don't you fight against your fate? If you were born as a cursed one, fight with your curse." Allen asked softly, "How can I do this?" "Not 'I', us. We are the same. And together, we will fought it." Kanda replied with a smile as he pressed his lips upon Allen's forehead. "Together?" "Yes, together."

Allen nodded and tried to hold back his tears but failed. Kanda smiled and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid moyashi' while wiping his eyes discreetly. Finally, his dream had come true; he had found someone who knows the truth but still won't abandon him. (But he lost these memories.) He put his arms around Kanda and smiled.

"Stupid moyashi." "It's Allen."


End file.
